City of the Dead
by LucatielOfDusk
Summary: How would you spend your Immortal Life. A Second half to Assassins of Souls. furthering the story of Iden Solove.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE**

**For those of you still following this story or are interested in the ****next part**** I have been writing and twisting the plot thus making the story longer in my absence of posting updates. **

**The ****Second and possible last half of the story**** is called ****_City Of The Dead_****. **

**This story will continue in the second half as leaving the readers to wonder about the ending in the last chapter gave me the idea to ****_further the plot line and possibly carrying the story into centuries_****.**

**_Any questions about the story feel free to ask_**** as I will answer any confusion in the characters well being.**

**Thanks for the Reviews and Faves!**


	2. Chapter I Awoken

**Chapter I **_**Awoken**_

_**This is a continuation of assassins of souls. This chapter will jump around by years make sure to pay attention to the years so you understand the flashbacks.**_

* * *

"You they call bringer of death..you are nothing, now that your very dark essence has left your being. You are nothing but a mere mortal now.."

.

Memories..flash before my eyes, they come back to me like the very thought of her absence by my side.

"One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die while one is still alive."

_"One must die.."_

_._

He paused.

.

_"For the other to live."_

The air was stiff, small speckles of dust swayed through the air around him. Beams of light peeked in the room from the rising sun as the shadows shifted and disappeared, only leaving faint shades behind.

A light layer of dust covered the body As it laid in tranquil upon the table. Covered by a black sheet to keep the identity a stray.

.

_"You look ill Iden."_

A familiar voice echoed through the darkness. Slowly a blurred figure appeared in sight. He held out his hand as a smile focused upon his lips.

_"Hold on..okay friend.."_

_._

Quickly the figured disburse into speckles of light. Leaving no trace behind.

.

_Arno.._

* * *

**1794 mid-year.**

"DAMMIT BOY! YOU WILL NEVER LEARN FROM SITTING IN THIS DAMN ROOM REPLAYING THE PAST!..." a man dressed in a hooded robe roared, letting it echo through the room before continuing.

He sighed. "She is gone.. There's nothing else that could be done Iden."

Iden sat in the chair slumped over, his eyes were heavy with deprived sleep. His cheeks sunk in slightly from lack of nourishment.

He shifted slightly before getting up. "Is this all you wish to pester me with?" his eyes were stern as he looked to The other man.

The hooded man sighed before turning towards the door but stopping in mid stride.

"You will never accept it if you keep yourself locked away from the outside. You will find another way to live Iden.. In time."

Without waiting for a response he walked out of the room.

* * *

**1798 month of sun**

Who are you to step foot into my home?" A deep voice lingered across the darkness.

Iden stood firm on his feet and lifted the torch up to his face. "I am here tracking a man." Iden could see his breath in the light of the torch.

A deep chuckle came from the other side of the room. "And you think what you seek lies in here?"

Blurred memories fluttered through his mind before settling upon one.

.

_'Do you remember who did this to you?'_

_'Who turned you..'_ the man's voice faded as he removed his hood.

.

The creature was tall and pale, shrouded by a dark cloak with piercing red eyes. The face was aged as if an eternity had passed by it.

The man smiled exposing sharp teeth, stained red. "I suppose your here to kill me?" The man walked to the side and tilted his head slightly at Iden.

"Do you not see the remains of skeletons filling this room around you..?" The man's deep voice echoed throughout the room once more.

"Many men have tried.. None have succeeded." The man picked up a skull and dropped it, letting it shatter on the ground.

.

_'What are you?'_ The man asked as he looked into Iden's eyes.

.

"I can tell a lot about a man's character by the sound of their heartbeat.." the man turned.

"Some are as if I can dance to the beat.." the man clapped his hands fiercely. "but yours.." he slowed his clapping. "Is slow and steady.." his gruff voice trailed off as he looked Iden in the eyes.

.

_'What have you become!'_

A woman shouted.

_'You are nothing!'_

_._

"Tell me would you like eternal life?.." the creature tilted its head.

"What do you take me for monster?" Iden spat. The creature growled then lifted Iden up to his face and tighten his grip. "It would be in your best intentions to listen or ill cut you from your belly to your skull and feed you your insides." He hissed.

The creature released Iden then turned to the fragments of the skull he dropped.

Iden gripped his neck and looked at the man.

"What do you want from me?" Iden glanced at the torch on the ground then to the man as he picked up a piece of the skull.

"To become part of the darkness as I have, to lift this curse from me so that I may finally leave this place." The man bite his wrist. The sound of crunching flesh made Iden grit his teeth. The man filled up the skull with his blood and held the skull in front of Iden.

"Drink.." the man tilted his head back.

"No. Never."

.

_'You are damned!'_ shouted the man dressed in a hooded white robe.

.

Iden paused and looked around for a way to escape but there was only darkness. Breathing in a deep breath, he downed the thick dark blood then coughed as he wiped his lip. "Now what?" Iden dropped the skull looking at the man who smiled slightly.

"Now you die." the creature turned away and walked into the darkness.

Idens body became numb as darkness blurred his vision he took a few steps towards the man before hitting the ground losing consciousness.

.

_'You are nothing...but a monster..'_ the familiar face shifted before fading into dust.

* * *

"AGHHUH!" quickly Iden sucked in a deep breath of life. Arching his back as his muscles flexed and his veins popped from the stretching and force he had as he breathed in. His eyes were glowing slightly under the faint shadows that covered his being.

Harshly he let out his breath and glided his fingertips down to the scar on his stomach. Still breathing heavy he sat up, letting the sheet slide off his body as he got up and walked towards the window.

Carefully he lifted his hand to block the light from his sight before he glared out the window.

Slowly he let his hand fall as he observed the sunlight on his skin.

'this...this shouldn't be..'

For the first time he felt the warmth of the sun on his cold skin, his lips parted slightly into a smile as he rubbed his forearm.

"You've finally woken up." a sarcastic voice filled Iden's ears.

He turned slightly to see the familiar face.

"Arno my friend.."

* * *

**Review are appreciated.**


End file.
